Graphic applications typically rely on command-based arrangement tools to achieve precise layouts. These command-based arrangement tools have not evolved in any appreciable manner since they were initially implemented many years ago in various graphic editors. Generally, these command-based arrangement tools still operate on a single group of graphic display elements that are distributed consistently with an arrangement axis implied by a command. This demands a tedious and error-prone process with repeated element selections and further arrangement commands.